


For Two of the Smartest People I Know, You are Both Idiots

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete convinces Andy to kiss Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two of the Smartest People I Know, You are Both Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I suck at Andy's POV I don't write from it much XD
> 
> Fic request based on:
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/1b7a05ec952f2e92241c707cd55743a8/tumblr_mlru9oJQn21qfampbo1_250.gif
> 
> and extended to about four minutes in to this:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz-ABRK2mmo

Pete nudges me as we listen to Patrick sing Sugar We’re Going Down from behind the curtain.

“What?” I ask.

“You should kiss him.” he grins.

“I should what?” I raise an eyebrow.

He grins, “I dare you to kiss him when you go up there.”

I roll my eyes, “I’m not five, Wentz. Stopped playing truth or dare a long time ago.”

“Ah, c’mon Andy.” he pouts.

“No. Why the hell would I just walk up and kiss Patrick?” 

“Other than the fact that you want to-please spare me the annoying rant about how much you don’t want to because I’m not stupid-because it would get Patrick all flustered and that would be funny to see.” Pete shrugs.

“Isn’t flustering Patrick your job?” I ask in a bored voice.

“Well, yes. But he’s used to it with me, Andy please! He’ll never see it coming.” Pete bounces on his heels.

“No.” I start to walk out as the song ends.

“Then I’ll just have to destroy every limited edition comic you own.” he says with a smug look on his face, knowing that he’s won.

“I’m not kissing his lips.” I mumble.

I walk up behind Patrick, and as I lean in to kiss his cheek he moves to fix his hat, resulting in his arm hitting me in the head. I quickly aim for his cheek, getting closer to his neck instead, before moving to my seat, glad to be done with the awkward exchange.

“Hey, woah! There he is, that was amazing. I hit you and I didn’t even know you were there.” His voice is a little hoarse, which is partially because he’s been singing, but it’s also because he’s flustered. It’s especially obvious with the way he rambles on. He glances at me throughout the song.

 

“So what was that?” He asks once we’re walking outside.

“Pete threatened my comics.” I shrug nonchalantly. 

“Oh.” he pauses, “Should have known.”

“Should have known what?” Pete skips up behind us.

“That you made Andy kiss my cheek.” Patrick rolls his eyes.

“Aww, don’t be grumpy. And I said kiss, which generally means lips.” Pete nods, “So I’m killing your comics.”

“Go ahead, because that was already too far.” I snap, “Patrick doesn’t want me kissing him, and it was really stupid of me to go along with it.”

“Guys..” Patrick looks between us.

“Oh yeah? You’re so smart Hurley? How do you know he doesn’t want you kissing him?” Pete glares.

“Oh, well there’s the fact that we’ve been friends for over ten years and he’s shown no signs of anything more than platonic feelings for me? And the fact that unlike _you_ he doesn’t feel the need to kiss and fuck everything with a pulse!” I yell back.

“Oh _please_ Andy! Has it ever occurred to you he’s just as stupidly shy as you are?”

“GUYS!” Patrick makes us both jump, “God, just shut up.” he looks to Pete, his voice still hoarse from singing, “Could you please just keep that big head of yours out of things that don’t concern you?” he ignores Pete’s pout and turns to me, “I’m sorry he threatened your comics. But please do not feel obligated to kiss me again.” he storms onto the bus.

“I get the feeling he’s going to avoid us as much as possible on a cramped bus for the next month...” I mumble.

“No he won’t, this is very fixable.” Pete shrugs and keeps walking.

“What? How? He seems really pissed.”

“He’s not pissed you idiot. Well, he’s not pissed at you.” Pete shrugs.

“That appeared quite ‘pissed’ to me...” I raise an eyebrow.

“You don’t know anything about human interaction do you?” Pete shakes his head, “His feelings are hurt because he thinks you only kissed him because I made you, and that you have no interest.”

“You did make me!” 

“But, you _are_ interested.” he stops and turns to face me, “You’re really not putting this together are you?”

“No..” I frown, “You made me kiss him..”

“I made you kiss him, yes. Because you WANT to kiss him and he WANTS to kiss you. For two of the smartest people I know you two are fucking idiots.”

“He...wants to kiss me?” my eyes widen.

Pete hits his forehead with the palm of his hand, “YES HE WANTS TO KISS YOU IDIOT!”

“Huh.” I look up at the sky, “Who knew?”

“EVERYONE!” Pete shakes my shoulders, “EVERYONE BUT THE TWO OF YOU IDIOTS KNEW!”

I shove him off, “Alright, I’m socially retarded. Now that we’re past that, how do I fix this?”

“Crawl into his bunk and kiss him.” Pete shrugs.

“It can’t be that simple...” I frown.

“That’s your problem. Over thinking. Just go do it.” Pete rolls his eyes and massages his temples, “I’m going to go see if Joe wants to play video games so I can kill something.” 

I walk with him inside the bus, almost running into Joe.

“What did you do to Patrick this time, Wentz.” Joe rolls his eyes.

“Why does everyone always blame me?” Pete pouts.

“Because you say things like, ‘hey Andy, you should kiss Patrick’!” I snap and walk towards the bunks.

I bite my lip and open Patrick’s curtain, “You alright, ‘Trick?”

“I’m great.” He says, staring up at the ceiling.

“Are you sure?” I frown.

He closes his eyes and nods. I sigh and climb up into the bunk, grabbing onto the sheets in case he shoves me off.

“Patrick?” I whisper.

He opens his eyes and looks up to me.

I bite my lip and lean down to kiss him softly. He grabs my shoulders, and I cling to the bed, ready as I can be for him to shove me off. When he pulls me closer I gasp in shock and wrap my arms around him. I feel him smile against my lips before we pull apart.

“Question.” his voice cracks.

“Yeah?” I blush and look down shyly.

“That wasn’t part of saving your comics right?”

I nod, “Right.”

He smiles, “Good.” then scrunches his nose, “Hurts to talk.”

I bite my lip before mumbling, “Why talk when we can just kiss?”

He grins and nods, pulling me into another kiss.


End file.
